


Movie Theatre

by gardenofmaris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent isn't sexy it's required, M/M, Movie theatre sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, or would it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Isaac get sexy in a movie theatre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Theatre

Isaac leaned into Derek's side, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, thinking about the events that had led him to this movie theatre. He almost hadn’t said yes to the first date when Derek asked, too afraid that it was some cruel joke before he had remembered that Derek wasn’t his dad. No, Derek really truly cared about him and, he wasn’t going to lie, that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hell, he had shown that beautifully on their multiple dates, always being sweet and kind. The one thing Isaac appreciated the most though was that when they had finally had sex, Derek hadn’t treated him like glass, but he had made sure at all points that Isaac wanted it as much as Derek did. He also loved how easily Derek backed off on the few days when he hadn’t been up to it, never throwing it in his face or saying that Isaac owed him. God, he loved how Derek made him feel, and to be very honest, he really wanted that right now.

He leaned up and kissed Derek’s neck, darting his tongue out to taste his skin. His lips curved into a mischievous smile when he felt and heard Derek moan softly. “Derek,” he whispered into the salty tan skin. “I’m not paying attention, are you?”

Derek shook his head and Isaac's grin widened against his warm skin and heavy pulse. “What would you like to do then?” he heard Derek ask as a hand slowly trailed up his thigh.

"I think you know."

Derek looked over at Isaac and smiled. "So I have your permission?"

Isaac nodded, only to be cut off when Derek surged forward to kiss him. Derek was quick in checking for armrests behind Isaac, and when he found none he was even quicker in pushing Isaac down on the seats to alternate bites and wet dirty kisses between Isaac's neck and lips. Isaac was glad that the movie was crappy enough that hardly anyone was in the theater. He was even gladder when a nicely timed explosion covered up his moan into Derek's mouth when a hot hand pulled his cock out and started playing with the foreskin.

Isaac pulled away from the kiss, eyes flashing and fangs sinking shallowly into Derek's shoulder when he bit down hard. He heard a growl in his ear and whimpered around his firm skin when Derek swiped his thumb over the tip of Isaac's cock to smear the precome around.

Pushing Derek's chest up a bit, Isaac twisted a bit underneath his firm body and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out two condoms and a to go packet of Derek's favorite lube: that one that always made both of them have a mind blowing orgasm with the sensation of hot and cold together. “We can’t do too much,” he whispered.

“I know. As much as I want to fuck you, we’ll just have to do that later.” Teeth scraped against his earlobe. “And you can bet that this is just a little warm up. I want to run my hands over every little inch of your body, take in every little moan and whimper and gasp, feel and hear your heartbeat, and then tease you until you’re begging before I fuck you nice and slow. Would you like that?”

Isaac bit his lip to muffle his groan, nodding desperately as he fumbled with the condom wrappers frantically. He finally got them open, lubing up Derek’s cock before rolling the condom up his rock hard cock before handing the other condom and the remaining lube to Derek.

He felt more than saw a wide grin and let his head fall back and his mouth open in a wide ‘o’. Derek’s hand felt so fucking good most days, but with that amazing lube covering his hand everything was so much fucking better. “Derek,” he gasped.

“Shhhh, baby.” The words ghosted hotly over his ear as the condom was rolled over his dick. Isaac nodded in understanding and put his fist to his mouth to quiet the sounds he couldn’t help but make. Derek pulled back to look at Isaac’s face as he settled himself on top of Isaac, the familiar weight comforting him and turning him on even more. They slotted their hips together and moved their hips against each other, rutting mindlessly against each other.

Derek moved Isaac’s hand away from his mouth before kissing him deeply to keep him from getting too loud. Their tongues lips and teeth slid and scraped against each other, both too caught up in the moment to worry about technique or finesse. Isaac used the fact that his hand was now free to his advantage, grabbing Derek’s ass and pulling his hips as close as they possibly could.

They gasped and moaned into each other’s mouth, distantly glad that the movie was so good at covering up their soft sounds. Their hips stuttered as they got closer and closer to coming, and the rest of their bodies showed it as well. The kisses they shared devolved into a hot sweaty sharing of breath, their claws dug shallowly into skin only for the wounds to be healed moments later, and their eyes were two beacons of light in the dark theatre.

Isaac came first with a choked off whine, arching up into Derek as the condom on him caught all of his come easily. He collapsed back into the seats, kissing and nipping at Derek’s neck to help him along before tuning into his wolf and closing his eyes, tilting his head back and positioning his body in a sexually submissive pose. His ears picked up on a quiet growl and he felt Derek’s tight toned body tense against him as he came too.

Derek held himself up above Isaac for a couple moments, so as not to squish him Isaac guessed, before sitting back on his knees and taking off the condoms and tying them off. He pulled his pants up before doing the same to Isaac. Isaac sat up and leaned in to kiss Derek sweetly, basking in the afterglow. “Let’s ditch this movie and go home,” he whispered to Derek.

A gorgeous smile graced Derek’s lips and he nodded. They linked hands and walked out of the theatre, Derek discreetly throwing the condoms away on their way out. Isaac revelled in the fact that even if they just ended up cuddling on the couch with a much better movie, tonight would be very nice.


End file.
